Elio Varela
This character was created and is owned by Mytherica, if you wish to edit this page please ask them first! If you for some reason want to draw this character, please do! (Myth has no artistic skill) Kamen Rider isn't Myth's idea, it is a manga and TV show owned by Toei. Elio is a character based off the series. Thank you. Backstory Elio Varela was born and raised in New York, in the United States. He lived in a small apartment with his mother and father. They didn't have a lot of money, but they made it work. Elio went through school, always feeling a little out of place, but he was always chipper and happy. He was always the most cheerful child in his schools. His mother and father were always stressed about money, so he stayed happy for them. He started dancing when he was 5 - because his parents wanted him to have an active hobby - and he found out he was really good at it. He trained day and night, wanting to be the best there was, and he knew he had a late start to it, but he knew he could get there. There wasn't much wrong with Elio's life. They got through things okay. It wasn't easy at times, sure, but they managed. And they were happy. Wasn't that all that mattered? That was until Elio's 18th birthday. He woke up one morning to see his parents had not come back from where they had went the evening before. Of course, he panicked. What could he do? A few days later, a blackmail letter came through to him. It was from the rising crime organization, HOSHI. They didn't demand money, no, they said if Elio didn't make it look like some upcoming murders were on his hands, his parents would be killed, or worse. So, he did what he was asked. His parents meant everything to him, and he didn't know what he would do without them. When he was arrested, the investigator - Kaosu - asked him questions relating to it. After a while of being questions, Elio broke. He couldn't keep it to himself. And Kaosu seemed trustworthy. And this was when Elio found out about the Kamen Riders. Of course, HOSHI found out that Elio broke, and his parents were killed. They sent him a video of them being beaten up and killed. He never showed this to anyone. He couldn't bare it. He knew it was withholding evidence, but it hurt too much. After he received this, he searched out to become a Kamen Rider, and he was accepted. He became Kamen Rider Day. The youngest Kamen Rider in America. He fought against HOSHI, hurt about what they had done to his parents. Yet he didn't let it affect his personality. In any case, he became even more upbeat, and tried to see the positive in everything, being so irritatingly happy all the time. But he couldn't let the grief catch up with him for a moment, or he would break. Luckily, none of HOSHI realize who he is, or his parents would be an easy pressure point on him. Description Appearance Elio is a dancer, and this means he has the body of one. He is slim, but muscular. He's strong enough to lift people easily, and he has a lot of stamina, so he is rarely seen out of breath. Because he is a dancer he walks gracefully, and he knows how to hold himself. He has dark blue eyes, with thick, long lashes. He has a rather strong facial features, and almost always a bright, genuine smile. He has long-ish black hair, which hangs close to his eyes when he isn't performing, but is slicked back or styles back when he is, so it doesn't get in his vision. His skin is relatively tanned, as his family originate from Italy. Elio's dress sense is... unique. He likes to wear bright colours, usually a plain black or white t-shirt with a bright yellow jacket, red or white jeans, and black dance sneakers. His style usually stays the same, as most of his time is spent in training clothes, which is a plain t-shirt and loose plain trousers. Kamen Rider Day's suit looks similar to that of Kamen Rider Night, except the colours are different. It looks like a suit of armor, like what knights would wear. It is mostly white in colour, with specks of gold throughout it, and a rim of gold. It's rather bright to look at, and reminds people of the sun. The same colours are used in the weapon, his lance, except there is more gold. The suit for Kamen Rider Day covers the body from head to toe, being made out of a special material that covers the user's body whenever the transformation takes place. This material is as flexible (in parts) and as light as fabric, but as strong as metal. The helmet looks like a rather decorative knight's helmet, the same colour as the rest of the armor, except where the eyes could normally be seen, there is a solid gold visor. This is only one way vision, so no one could see Elio's face, but he could see normally. The armor includes gloves, and boots, both of which match the rest of the armor. Personality Elio is a very bright, unnaturally happy sort of person. He almost always has a smile on his face, and is humming, or doing something cheerful. He seems merry so often it can lead to annoying his friends and the people around him. He likes making people feel better about themselves, and so compliments others, and he can normally see the light in most situations. His upbeat personality is very hard to get rid of, although when facing The Enhanced/HOSHI he becomes more serious. He also likes to think of himself as charming, and he does tend to be quite flirtatious. He has a big weakness for pretty people. In general, however, he is very social, and loves talking and being around people. This means that people usually end up liking him even if he can be irritatingly cheerful. A bad thing about Elio's personality is that he doesn't usually think before he speaks. And he generally says his opinions outright.This... can lead to some awkward moments. It usually gets him into trouble, and can cause people to turn against him. Powers Strengths # As Kamen Rider Day, Elio has increased strength, speed, defense, and reflexes. This is because of the suit that he wears. This suit is made out of a very strong, flexible fabric. It enhances all the good things, as well as protecting him a lot more from all sorts of attacks. # Elio has a lot of different fighting styles. Mostly he fights in hand to hand combat, which is enough usually. He fights using a mixture of martial arts, and other fighting techniques. Mixed with his skills and flexibility as a dancer, this proves very effective. He can evade easily, and is very strong. # Elio also uses a lance, similar to those used by knights, but '''much '''lighter and easier to use. It's a ranged melee weapon, so it works best when he is slightly further from the enemy. It was created as a gift from Laurens, a friend of Kaosu. It is useful to fight against more powerful Enhanced. # Elio is a dancer, and so is more flexible and agile than the average person. He is able to do a lot more without running out of breath, as he knows how to control his breathing thanks to his dancing career. He isn't as strong as some, but is a lot more able to evade, and is faster with attacking. # To finish off an opponent, Elio has a finisher. This is usually a very powerful kick, if he is fighting hand-to-hand, or a very, very powerful stab with his lance. On the Enhanced, it works especially well, destroying them completely. Elio is less likely to stop to think about the person the Enhanced was before, as he is completely enraged by them, and doesn't believe any of them could be redeemed after what they had become. Weaknesses # Elio is human, which is a big flaw when fighting against things that are more than human. He has to train for hours to keep up with his enemies, who do almost nothing to train. It's hard for him to do, and even with the suit giving him more strength, he falls behind his enemies. Not the foot soldiers, the leaders. He hasn't been able to defeat any of them so far. # Elio can easily be brought off the rails if his parents are brought up. He flies into a rage, not being able to think about his attacks, and he breaks down. More often than not, this makes him lose the battles. However, only Kaosu and Laurens and HOSHI know about his parents at this time. No one else was told about what happened to them. And none of HOSHI know that Elio is Kamen Rider Day, and so don't use his parents against him during fights.